


The misunderstood princess.

by AstridSeraphineWinchester



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Magic, Thor is sweet., powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridSeraphineWinchester/pseuds/AstridSeraphineWinchester
Summary: Thor and Loki has a  little sister.She is tiny.. and soft at heart.What happens when she finds out something about her that explains why Odin hates her so much? Will this little girl survive? Oh and.. she performs magic.





	1. Princess.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO, EVERYONE! THIS STORY IS ABOUT THOR AND LOKI 'S LITTLE SISTER!!  
> HOPE YOU ENJOY! THANK YA FOR READING, GUYS!!!  
> ❤❤❤

I giggled up at Sif and the Warriors Three as they led me through the halls of my home, the golden palace of Asgard. Frandral was currently telling me his version of the hunt that the Warriors, Sif, Thor and Loki had gone on the night before. 

"And then the huge creature came at Thor and everybody froze! It's mighty claws went to take a swing at your brother and he was too occupied fighting off another of those beasts to take action!"

I gasped dramatically and looked at him with wide eyes. 

"Oh noh! Wah hawened dhen ?!" 

Volstagg stopped munching on his food and looked down at me with a crooked grin. 

"Oi! You have great courage in asking him that, lass! Do you not fear the egotistical monster that he will turn into?!" He laughed as said monster gave him the stink eye. 

"Shut that mouth of yours, Volstagg! Go on, eat! It's the only thing that mouth is good for... "

"And what is your mouth good for?! Talking stories where you're always braver by a thousand times!"

"Oh no! I think you've confused me with the eldest Prince of this realm!"

"I am quite certain I haven't... "

The silent warrior, Hogun, turned his head away from his two partners in war. A barely audible sigh escaped his lips. 

Sif rolled her eyes at the two and smiled down at me. 

"Looks like you're not going to hear the end of that story, princess."

My five-year old body shook with laughter as i watched them bicker. 

I smiled up at Sif. 

"Dho yah think dat dhey will notish if we leah-ve dhem here?"

Sif chuckled and leaned down to my height so that she was looking into my blue-green eyes. 

"Why don't we find out?" She winked at me and i grinned. 

I looked back to see Hogun observing the both of us. I waved goodbye to him and then kept a finger to my lips, motioning to the other two. His lips curved upward a little and he bowed his head in agreement. 

I turned back to Sif who mouthed 'Ready?' to me.  

I nodded eagerly.

Together we ran down the hallway and turned the corner. The both of us stopped and looked around the corner, waiting to see if they would notice. 

"Well, I have no interest in what you have to say, you food thief! All that matters is what the princess thinks!"

"And just what do you think she thinks?"

Frandral scoffed. "Well, why don't we go ask her? I am certain she is of the same opinion as I.. "

They both turned to where i had been standing and both had their signature winning smiles on. Their charming gazes met the stoic one of Hogun's and they faltered and did a double take. 

Frandral looked around. 

"Where is the little lass and Sif?"

Volstagg stared down the hall in silence. He scratched his beard in confusion. 

"I think we annoyed them away!"

They turned to their fellow warrior. 

He continued staring at them silently. 

Frandral huffed. "Great work, Volstagg. Now, I won't get to finish the story."

He snickered. "'All that matters is what the princess thinks'-Oh, Frandral! I wish you'd stop being so self-absorbed!"

Frandral smirked. "Please. You're just jealous you can't have the girl's attention!"

"The girl is five years old!"

"So? That doesn't mean your jealousy can be controlled around her. It's so strong that not even the sweetest little creature can escape it!"

"Why do you mock me so? Even when the whole realm knows of your feeling threatened by my might... "

Sid and I stood there with our arms crossed over our chests. I looked up at her with big eyes. 

"Shif.. shouh I be huvt.. ?" I said, faking seriousness. 

She looked down at me wearing my same expression. 

"I think that would be the best course of action."

Both of us started giggling. After a while, I  hugged her around the waist. 

"Whank yah, Shif! Don't knowh wah I do wivhouv yah!"

"You'd still be an awesome sweet little thing."

I snickered and waved at her. "Gooh naighh!!!"

I ran down the hall towards my room but stopped when a guard stepped in front of me. 

I stared at his leg covered in armour and then looked up at his face. He spoke in a deep voice.

"Princess, the king demands your presence in the throne room urgently. I have been told to escort you there."

A scared whimper escaped my lips as the guard placed his heavy hand on me. I never told anyone but i was really scared of my father, the king of all the nine realms. 

He always seemed to hate me for something - either there was a guest and i didn't behave well enough, i talked too much,I  spent too much time with my brother's friends, i talked too much, i was too happy, i was stupid-i sighed. 

Thinking about father made me scared. 

 

 

I wanted to tell someone but Thor didn't spend that much time with me, though when he was here, he made sure I laughed till I cried.  

And Loki.. he was like father. I had gone to him, repeatedly, in hopes of getting him to spend time with me but I had gotten a tounge-lashing instead. 

When i refused to leave even then, he had threatened to tell father of my stubborn and improper behaviour and that was enough to send me away because i knew father would punish me by humiliating  me in front of the court. 

And mother.. she would reassure me and i'd feel better.. but father would continue to be scary. 

I stared at the huge double doors as the guard moved to push them open. 

 

I wondered what i had done wrong this time. 


	2. In the throne room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so i have changed the story to one where you are not the princess. I'm sorry but I think it would be better this way. I just didn't feel like turning you guys into a little girl.  
> It would be more emotional for you to see her life as her life.  
> Im sorry, seriously.  
> Thabkyou for reading. I wuv you guys. ❤❤❤

"Your daughter arrives, my king. I shall take my leave." 

I looked at the man with golden eyes curiously. "Hem-dhal?", i asked cautiously. I was not sure if the huge man in front of me was the one whom i had heard about and had always wanted to meet. 

The man stopped and turned to look at me.  He looked back to the throne and, on receiving some kind of approval, made his way towards me.

When he was close enough, he bowed slightly. 

"It is an honour to meet you, princess. It is unfortunate, however, that we meet now, rather than later. As you will find out in a few moments, the circumstances of our meeting are not... ideal."

I stared up at him in awe, not really listening to what he was saying. His eyes were shining and his entire body language screamed wise and knowledgeable. 

"He rweally ish ash mwajestic ash da boohks shay...", i muttered and squinted when i saw something else. 

Looking closely, i gasped as i saw a gold outline around his form. 

"Youw auwra!" 

His eyes showed surprise. "My aura? Princess, what do you speak about?"

I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off. 

"Heimdal. Thank you for your aid. Now, I shall speak to this one wayward daughter of mine." 

I looked between both of them. 

Wayward daughter. Heimdal aided him. Gave father information?  About what? What did i do? 

Heimdal gave me what looked like a sympathetic glance and he bowed again before walking out of the great room. 

I looked back at father, not even daring to breath. 

He motioned to the guard behind you. 

"Leave us." 

"Yes, my king." 

The doors closed and i braced myself. 

"Do you not know why you are here? It should not be too difficult, what you did was quite drastic."

I shivered and shook my head. I had to be brave. Thor would want me to be brave. 

"No,fwather. I do not knwoh."

He leaned forward. 

"Is that a cloak you are wearing?"

I frowned and l looked down at my cloak. I wore it because I had gone out to the village with Sif and the other four. With father's permission, of course. I wasn't brave enough to go through something like my head being chopped off. 

"Yes, fwather. I wove it to da viwage."

Before anything more was said, Loki walked into the room and looked straight at me. 

Father frowned. 

"Loki, what are you doing here? Can't you see I'm having a discussion with your sister?"

Twelve year old Loki smiled innocently. 

"I'm so sorry, father. I was just trying to find my sister to tell her that I cannot train her to use a sword in reply to her request earlier today. It just isn't what she should be spending her time on, i think."

I felt my stomach drop. I looked over to Loki who smirked at me. Why would he do that? I hadn't even asked him to train me.. I had just mentioned to him that I was interested in what Thor seemed to be doing most of the day. 

What was going to happen now?

I looked back at father who seemed ready to explode with rage. 

He nodded at Loki. 

"That's fine, son. Thank you for telling her. Go to your mother now.. she was searching for you."

Loki nodded, his eyes lighting up at the thought of meeting up with mother and learning more magic. 

He skipped out of the room happily. 

I met father's furious eyes meekly. 

"F-fwather.. I.. -"

"SILENCE!"

I fell silent and proceeded to look at the floor. 

"You want to learn how to wield a sword?"

I bit my lip. 

"Ownly if fwather agwees with it."

"Well, I don't."

 I nodded and he shook his head. 

"What am I going to do with you? Oh, how I wish you had not been b-"

He stopped and stared down at me with wide eyes. I guess he had not wanted me to hear that. Atleast father's not cruel. 

I held my breath, knowing that if I spoke, I would start crying at what I had just heard. 

"Who gave you permission to go to the village?", he asked, completely ignoring what he had almost said. 

I frowned in confusion. 

"You dwid, fwather." I stated, nervously. 

He raised an eyebrow. 

"Since when do you lie? Isn't that Loki's job?"

I stood there stiffly.

"Woki ish not a wiar. He jusht likesh to pway with peopowe." 

Father stared at me for a moment.I waited for the yelling but it never came. 

Instead, the words that left his mouth were quiet and cold but they cut straight through my very being. 

"You are forbidden to join your brothers for any activities for an entire month. If I find you practising magic or attempting to get someone to train you, the punishment will be permemant. Is that understood?"

I nodded even as I felt tears stream down my face. 

He paid no attention to my tears and simply raised a hand and waved it lazily. 

"You are dismissed."

I walked out, not even trying to hide my state from the guards stationed outside. 

The doors closed again and I wondered what else could go wrong today. 

The guards looked at me sadly as I asked them where my mother was. 

"The queen is in the garden with the Prince Loki."

I gasped. I had forgotten that they she was teaching Loki magic! I wasn't going there then. But I desperately needed someone to hug me... Thor! 

I ran down the halls towards Thor's room. I didn't care how crazy I looked then. I wanted, no I needed, my big brother to hug me. 

I breathed heavily as the door came into view. My vision blurred as the tears caught up with me. 

"Tho..Thwor! Th-thwor.. I.. th.. " I hicupped and reached out for the handle.

I stood on my tip toes and sobbed as I reached for the handle.  

My fingers curled around it and I pulled and pushed the heavy door with all my might. It opened after a while and I flung myself into the room. 

"Thwor! Thwor! I need-"

I stopped all movement. 

I stared at the empty room in silence. 

Tears fell down my face. 

I didn't try to stop them. 

Thor wasn't here. My big brother was not here. 

My legs moved while my face stayed blank. I pushed the balcony door open. The training grounds caught my eye. 

Thor was sparring with Sif. 

I choked out another sob. 

I closed the door. 

I walked out of the room and walked to mine. It took an eternity to get there but I didn't mind. No one was waiting for me there. 

I opened the door and closed it just as softly. I climbed up my bed and curled into a tiny ball. I wondered if it was possible to be invisible. Loki would probably know.. maybe he could teach me-

 

 

No one saw me at dinner that day. 

 

No one came up to my room. 


	3. No.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU!!! ALL OF YOU WHO ARE READING THIS!! THANKYOU!!!  
> ❤❤❤

I woke up in the morning to the sound of birds chirping outside my window. Normally, I would have been more than happy to indulge in their singing sessions but in the morning? It was just a tad bit too much. 

I groaned and pulled the covers over my head while my other hand searched for my army of pillows. Grabbing the fluffy white pillows, I buried my head under them, trying, in vain, to block out the stupid noises. 

 

What in the nine realms? Were they screeching now? 

 

I opened my eyes and stared up at the ceiling. Great. There's no way I was going to sleep now. 

Huffing, I got out of bed and started to get ready for the day. I put on my favourite blue and silver gown which was simple but elegant and made my way to the door. 

Once outside, I went to follow my usual routine of waking up Loki(mostly because it was fun and it gave me a chance to ask him to play with me). 

But then, I remembered what happened yesterday and paused. Loki doesn't want to spend time with me. So, why should I bother asking him? 

I let out a sad sigh and turned the other way, deciding to just go to the dining hall. The thought of food made my stomach grumble and I quickly skipped into the room. 

I stacked my plate with food and tried to sneak in another piece of chocolate cake but of course, Mother saw me. 

She came to stand next to me and smiled. "My dear, if you keep stuffing yourself with cake, you might end up paralysed."

I pouted. "But Mama! It's chocwate!"

She looked around and then sighed. "Fine, then. I'll let you have just one more, alright? One more and that's the end of it."

I squealed. "Yes, mama! Thank'yah!" I wrapped my arms around her torso and beamed up at her. 

She laughed softly and brushed my golden bangs away from my eyes. 

"My little girl.."

We walked back to the table and took our places. I finished my food and licked my lips as I stared at my pieces of chocolate cake. 

I pulled the plate over to me and stared down at it. Quickly grabbing a fork, I held it in both my hands and slammed it into the cake. Some of the cake hit my face and I laughed. 

I looked up to see Thor sitting there with his own stacked plate in his hands, an amused grin on his face. 

Father was looking at me with disapproval. I ignored him and grinned. I took a huge piece with my hands and stuffed it into my mouth, grinning with satisfaction as it went down my throat. 

Loki also sat down at the table but I took no note of him, too busy chugging down my huge glass of fruit juice. 

Once I was finished, I licked my lips and smiled, thoroughly sated. 

Mother was shaking her head. "She eats just like Thor." 

It was then that I noticed that Loki had also joined us. 

I waved at him. "Goo mawning!" 

He nodded and mumbled, "Good morning to you too."

I looked around the table and decided to get up. 

I ran over to Mother. "Mama? Wah am I doing today?" She smiled at me. 

"Why don't you go spend some time with Loki, sweetheart?" I began to protest but she gave me a stern look and I cowered away. 

Mother was always trying to get Loki and me to be more friendly with each other.  

"Fawther said 'no pwactising mawgic.." She gave me a pointed look. 

"And is magic the only thing you two can bond over?" 

I looked up at her. "Uh.. yah?"

She pursed her lips. "Ingrid.. go spend time with your brother. Loki, not Thor."

I bit my lip and nodded with my head bowed. No one went against Mother when she used that tone. 

I looked back to see that Loki had left the table. 

I ran over to his room and stopped. 

Was I really going to do this? 

I knocked on the door and called out, "Woki? Is me. Ingwid."

Silence followed and I almost turned back and gave up but then the door opened and Loki stared down at me. 

Needless to say, he was glaring at me. 

What have i gotten myself into? 


	4. Hmmm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKYOU, LOVELY READERS! FOR.. WELL.. READING!!! THANK YOU! ❤❤❤

"What do you want?", Loki hissed at me. I bit my lip and looked down at my hands.

"Well.. mama said we had to pway togethwer.. " I looked up at him giving him my best puppy dog expression.

"Can we pway? Pwease?" He stared at me intently for a few seconds before huffing and walking towards the table inside his room. 

I stared at the half-open door for a while, not really doing anything. Finally, an impatient Loki welcomed me in! 

"Well? Are you just going to stand there like a baffoon or are you going to get in?"

I snapped out of it quite quickly then. 

"I am going to get in!" I declared loudly and pumped my fist into the air before pushing the door open excitedly and rushing inside his room. 

I had only been inside his room a few times and most of those times, I ended up being sent away to my room. 

But those few times left me utterly fascinated with the neat, organised, comfortable, magical, intriguing room. 

I stared at all the books scattered about, my mouth wide open. I gasped as I saw one particular book glowing unlike the rest of them. 

I walked over to the book and moved to gently brush my hand across it. But before my palm came in contact with the hard bind book, Loki appeared next to me and caught my wrist. 

I looked at him with confusion. He shook his head and placed my hand back to my side. 

"Don't. You wouldn't want to be electrocuted as a result of your curiosity." 

I looked at the book and then back to Loki. 

"You are wawding peopowe off by elett-rcuting them?" 

His mouth curved upward a bit at the end of my question. 

"Well, it certainly has the desired result." 

I scrunched up my face. "You talk sillily." 

He raised an eyebrow. 

"Sillily? Is that an actual word now?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

"It hasn't come to my attention so far.."

"That's because the officwial declawation was today! In my rwoom!"

"Oh!I'm sorry I couldn't make it!"

"It's okway! I didn't go e-i-ther.. "

I started giggling. Loki smiled a small smile. But I didn't care that it was small. It was genuine. Yay! Maybe we could be best friends from now! 

"So, Woki!"

He sighed. "You do realise you're saying it all wrong?"

I stared up at him from my sprawl on the floor. 

"Wah?"

He rolled his eyes. 

"Never mind."

 

 


	5. Dinner

When it was time for dinner, someone knocked on the door and Loki went to open it. 

"My Prince, the queen requests you and the Princess to join the others for dinner."

"We will be there shortly." 

He closed the door again and looked down at me. 

"Ingrid?"

I was currently doing a sketch of Loki and Thor but I couldn't get Loki's eyes right. 

"Ingrid."

The sound of furious strokes of pemcil on paper was heard. 

"Ingrid. Get up from the floor. It's dinner time."

I shook my head, not stopping my hand from working. 

"No no.. must.. finwish.. "

I heard him sigh impatiently. 

"You can do that later. Mother is waiting."

I put down the sketch and frowned. Why did Loki's eyes have to be so complicated? Meh.. it is fun, anyway. 

I kept staring down at the sketch and moving forward without looking where I was going. 

I bumped into Loki. "Oh! I'm sowwy!"

He let out an annoyed grunt and dramatically took a huge step away from me. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tounge out at him. 

"Dwama qwueen."

I ran out into the hallway and stopped, waiting for Loki. He came out and closed his door before taking LONG, DIGNIFIED, steps towards the hall. 

He held his head high and it made him look like a man, not a boy. 

I caught up with him quickly (he might have longer legs but I was faster) and stared up at him in awe. 

"You wook wike a kin-g... "

He glanced down at me sternly. 

"Keep your eyes to the front. Mother will kill me if you fall and break your legs."

The small smile and the twinkle in his eyes gave him away. 

We soon reached the hall and I grinned. 

"Mmnnn! Foood!"

I ran over and started stacking my plate. 

Mother had seen me and Loki come in together and she smiled at me now. 

I leaned towards her. 

"Do I get chocolate as my reward?"

She shook her head and tapped me on the nose. 

"Eat, you little minx."

I complied happily. 

 

 


	7. The dark is scary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys, in this chapter, and the coming chapters, Ingrid is, until later informed, seven years old, okay? Loki is fourteen and Thor is.. eighteen?  
> AGAIN, THANK YOU FOR READING AND SUPPORTING ME! THANKYOU!!  
> ❤❤❤

Night cast its shadow over Asgard, plunging the entire realm into darkness. The cold feeling of nothingness staring back at you is soothing to some; gives them a sense of comfort, no one is looking. It makes some feel powerful; no one is looking. It is frightening to some. 

 _No one. No one_ is _looking. You are all alone._

But perhaps, they learn to cope with it. Perhaps, they learn to shut their eyes to the monsters in their heads, they learn to build walls around themselves to shield theselves against the dark, not letting it peek into their souls.. lest they lose themselves. 

Even then, there are some who struggle. Some who fight not to give in.. some who still have to reassure themselves that everything will be okay just to rest their minds for a few hours. 

The three children of Odin ran through the forests of Asgard, the _forbidden_ one to be precise, with their hearts thumping loudly against their chests and their emotions erratic and uncontrolled; just like the puck in a High Striker (a strength testing game found in carnivals) when an extremely muscled man shows up.

It was not out of excitement that they were running around like hooligans -it was out of fear. As mentioned before, the forest is  _forbidden._ There is a reason for such childish and insanely accurate titles, you know. 

But let's give the little ones a break. They are children, after all. How were they to know that it was in that particular forest they were scurrying about? 

They do know now, though. Yes, two of the three little royals came upon something that they knew only lay in this wretched forest. 

That did not help things in the least. 

 

"Thor! Where are you?"

"Shush! Lower your voice, idiot! You're going to capture unwanted attention!"

"You tell me where Thor is and maybe I'll consider shutting up!"

"Oh yes! Let's wait until we are dead and then we shall use our brains!"  

".. THOR!"

Loki clamped his hand over his sister's mouth. He growled at her. 

"Shut your mouth or we will die!", he whisper-shouted at her. 

He faltered when he saw tears fill her eyes. He's never seen his little sister cry. 

She turned away from him and continued to look around as she had been for the past one hour. Her eyes blinked rapidly to prevent the flow of tears that she was sure would come at any moment. 

She had to stay strong.. Thor would want her to stay strong. 

Loki, however, was more stubborn. He wanted to know why his sister was crying. Didn't she know that she would be safe with him? Was she crying for Thor? She missed their mother, maybe? 

He approached her. 

"Ingrid? Are you scared?"

"Of what?", she questioned quietly, moving to sit down and lean her back against a tree trunk. 

"Of.. the dark?", Loki gestured to the blanket of darkness surrounding them. 

Ingrid looked at her feet,the last shred of her initial enthusiasm-getting out of the palace-fading away as she came to terms with what was happening. 

"No...why would I be scared of the dark?"

Loki sighed and joined his sister on the mushy ground.

"You are a terrible liar, always have been."

He watched his sister play with the ends of her dress and wondered what was going on in her little head. 

"I.. I am... i am scared.. ", she admitted quitely.

Loki stayed silent, knowing there was more she wanted to say to him. 

"I don't.. I don't tell anyone.. not even Thor.. especially not Thor.. he amazes me... he's always so.. strong.. and the truth is, I am ashamed to exist and call myself his sister when nothing in me is even half of Thor... "

He tried not to think of himself. He couldn't relate to her.. he was supposed to hate her and give her a hard time..that was the grand master plan.. this was just another way of trying to get him on her side... or is it? 

"The dark suffocates me. Maybe it is because.. in the dark, I am exposed.. all my walls are down... I am.. who I am. No more and no less. The problem is, Loki, I do not like who I am. Not one bit."

She exhaled and slumped against the tree, staring at the dark, cloudy sky. Not even the moon was there to help them. 

Loki swallowed and gathered his thoughts. 

It was new for him, seeing her all doubtful and vulnerable. A part of him felt happy.. he had no reason to hurt her.. she was aldready broken. 

But the other part of him, the one that ached every time Thor's greatness was pointed out, the part that felt worthless when standing beside Thor while women and men alike fawned over his brother.. that part of him yearned to wrap his arms around  _his_ little sister's form and whisper words of love and comfort in her ear. 

But he did not do that. 

Instead, softly the words were spoken, for words were the best, possibly the only, effective weapon and shield. 

He knew his words. 

Softly he spoke,"It is your willingness to wrestle with the dark parts of yourself that will ultimately make your good shine."

 

He closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him. Ingrid stayed awake for as long as she could, thinking over her brother's words. 

Eventually, she became tired and went to sleep as well, wondering what her parents might be thinking of their three reckless children. 

 

She remembered something suddenly.

The king and queen of Asgard was asleep when the children decided to sneak out. 

 

 

_No one is looking._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all the people out there struggling with yourself:
> 
> Remember not to lose yourself in this battle of acceptance, you entered for a reason, you are fighting for a reason, forget that, and you forget yourself. And forgetting is worse than not liking yourself... when you forget.. there's no you left to question the actions of the evil you will become. Because you are perfect. Just as you are. Believe that any other version of you would be evil and twisted. Because you are original.  
> You are real.  
> You are beautiful.  
> Believe in yourself.


End file.
